Naruto Nightroad V2
by Panzer Magier
Summary: This is a rewrite of Naruto Nightroad. Crossover with Trinity Blood.


Naruto Nightroad

**Naruto Nightroad**

A/N: This is the second version of my story, I know I took a while, thanks to the computer breaking, but it's finally out. Hopefully, the eight or nine people that enjoyed my previous version will enjoy this one. To anyone that hasn't read the first version, this is a Naruto and Trinity Blood crossover.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon or a crusnik talking"**

'_**Demon & crusnik thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Trinity Blood.

--

A person slowly approached the village of Konoha; their movements were slow and they limped every few steps, like they had a sprained ankle. The person also has a white cloak on that covered their whole body. Even their face was covered so it was impossible to tell their gender. As the person neared the gate, three guards, one with a mask signifying him as an ANBU, appeared and prevented the person from proceeding.

"Halt!" Stated the masked guard. "What is your business in Konoha?" The persons response was only slightly labored breathing. The guard was confused and annoyed that he didn't get an answer.

"I'll ask you again, what is your business here?" When he still received no answer, the ANBU made a gesture to the other guards. All three of them pulled out kunai in case mystery person tried something. At the sight of their weapons, the person removed the hood that was covering their face.

When the hood was removed, the person was revealed to be a woman. Her face, which was all the guards could see, was quite beautiful. She had cerulean eyes and platinum blond hair. She also had a nervous smile on her face due to the way the guards were holding their kunai.

The ANBU gasped at her face but it was to quiet for the others to hear.

"Um, could you put those away now?" The woman asked while she put up her hands up as a placating gesture.

"Not until you tell us your business here." Another guard said.

The woman sighed and removed her cloak. When it was removed, the guards saw that she was wearing a white outfit with a light blue trim; the guards also took note of her overly large stomach.

"As you can see," the woman said, "I'm pregnant and I'd enjoy giving birth in a hospital. Konoha had the closest one so I decided to come here, is that a problem?"

The guards looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at the woman. "All right, I'll escort you to the hospital." The ANBU said as the other two left. The woman sighed and started following him to the hospital.

"So, when's the kid due 05?" The ANBU asked as they proceeded to the hospital.

The woman looked at the guard and huffed. "You know I don't like being called that Meikyou, or should I say 06?"

The ANBU, now known as Meikyou, chuckled before he removed his mask. The man underneath had dark purple, almost black, hair and grey eyes. His face was slightly pale, giving him the look of someone close to dying.

"Annoying you is one of my few pleasures in life, Gelés. And you still haven't answered my question."

The woman, now known as Gelés, rolled her eyes at Meikyou and answered. "The due date is actually today, I was going to get here sooner but unexpected obstacles appeared. Did you get a tan by the way? You look like a living person now."

Meikyou chuckled at the last part and shook his head. "Let's joke around later; I want to hear more about this kid. What's its gender?"

Gelés was about to answer when she dropped to her knees and put her hands on her stomach. She looked up at Meikyou and said "I think you're about to see for yourself."

"I just have that luck, don't I?" Meikyou said. He picked up Gelés and quickly carried her bridal style to the hospital.

When they got there, Meikyou presented his ANBU mask to the receptionist and was immediately given a room for Gelés. "Heh, being in ANBU can really pay off." He said as he carried Gelés to her room.

When they arrived, Meikyou set Gelés down on the hospital bed and called for some doctors. "Yo, someone get over here or else I'll leave you to deal with a pregnant woman whose hobbies include blowing things up and using people as target practice!" Some of the hospitals best doctors came rushing into the room almost immediately after the threat was made.

"Thank you." Gelés said before she screamed out in pain. "Could somebody hold my hand?" She asked after she stopped screaming. One of the doctors walked over to her and held her hand as another contraction hit her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The doctor yelled as he felt his hand being crushed like a grape. When Gelés let go, the doctors' hand looked like it wound need surgery to ever work again, it probably would to judging by how much the doctor w as screaming.

"Could somebody else hold my hand?" Gelés asked yet another contraction hit. Everyone in the room backed up to the wall so that they were well out of her arm length.

"Gelés, I don't think anyone else wants to end up like him." Meikyou pointed to the doctor clutching his hand to emphasize his statement. The other doctors furiously nodded in agreement.

Gelés frowned but nodded a bit. The doctors warily approached her and started to help her deliver her child. While the doctors were helping Gelés, Meikyou decided to leave the hospital room and stood outside.

Meikyou was standing at the door listening to the sounds coming from inside the room when he saw two men approaching. They were both wearing black suits and had a slightly regal look. One of them grinned and revealed that he had fangs.

_'It can't be.'_ Meikyou thought when he saw the fangs. His surprise must have shown because the grinning man laughed. "It looks like the terran knows who we are."

The other man responded with, "I guess we'll have to fix that won't we?" The first man nodded and the two suddenly disappeared. Meikyou could only widen his eyes before a fist slammed into his gut.

The blow sent Meikyou back a very good distance but he remained on his feet. That changed when a sudden kick to his legs forced him to the ground. He was barely able to catch himself and dodge the stomp that was aimed for his head. The ANBU quickly moved away from his attackers and brought out a dagger.

"Hah, does this terran actually believe that he can beat us, two methuselah, with just a pathetic knife?" The question was rhetorical and both attackers laughed at Meikyous gesture.

The ANBU spoke; "I know I can beat you two, especially since you both have pathetic speed and strength. I expected more from you two, vampires." Meikyous opponents immediately stopped laughing and snarled at him.

"Watch your tongue, terran, or I might just cut it out. I don't recall you being like this when you were on the floor." The two vampires were just barely restraining themselves from killing the ANBU in front of them.

"That was because your presence here caught me off guard. Everyone thinks that Asia can't be inhabited due to what it went through in Armageddon, finding out that someone from the outside world came here was an unpleasant surprise." Meikyou raised his dagger and prepared to counter attack.

"Well since you're prepared," one of the vampires said as a blade came out of his wrist. "Let's see if you're any better!" He finished before he disappeared again. This time, Meikyou raised his dagger and intercepted the blade that was only inches away from his neck.

This caught the vampire by surprise but left Meikyou wide open for an attack from behind. The other vampire realized this and blurred out of existence. The ANBU noticed this and dropped to the ground to avoid the blade that was supposed to connect with his head.

Meikyou took the opportunity and stabbed the vampire in front of him in the stomach. The instant the dagger hit, the vampire screamed in agony. "This thing is pure silver, the perfect weapon to use on your kind." The ANBU decided to cause more pain and he thrust the dagger even deeper into the vampires' body before hastily dodging an attack from the second vampire behind him.

Soon after, the vampire Meikyou stabbed fell down motionless. Meikyou guessed that he was dead but couldn't confirm it since he was to busy dodging attacks. A thrust to the head caused him to shift focus back to the vampire he hadn't stabbed. A sudden fist to his gut sent him flying back again.

Just like last time, Meikyou was able to remain on his feet. The ANBU pulled out a scroll and quickly did some handsigns. A katana 'poofed' into existence and was quickly grasped by Meikyou. "Let's see you handle this."

Meikyou raised the sword until it was perpendicular with his shoulders. "Ichitōryū: Wangetsu higyou (1)." The ANBU swung his sword horizontally with enough force to slice concrete.

The vampire waited for something to happen but was confused when nothing did. The vampire figured that Meikyou wasn't a fool; he proved that when he talked earlier, but for nothing to happen was just strange. Maybe he was just getting desperate. The thought of the ANBU trying to scare him with that swing was very amusing to the vampire.

_'Heh, that vampire has no idea what just happened.'_ Meikyou thought with a hint of smugness. He then did something that enraged his opponent, he sheathed his sword. _'Come on vampire, take my bait.'_ Meikyou smirked as the vampire did the exact thing he was hoping for.

The vampire's features turned to those of pure hatred and they were directed at the ANBU in front of him. "We methuselah are proud warriors. You mock me by sheathing your blade? I'll kill you for such an insult." The vampire used the same blurring trick his fallen comrade had used and instantly appeared behind Meikyou.

Meikyou saw this and just smirked as he moved his head to the side and avoided a quick thrust from the blade on the vampire's wrist. The ANBU then proceeded to backhand the face of his opponent. What happened next was unexpected.

The vampire split at the waist. His torso slammed against the hospital wall while the legs just fell backwards. Meikyou walked over to the upper half of his opponent and easily held him up in the air.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" The vampire only laughed and said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. A pro never reveals his client."

Meikyou was quickly losing patience with the vampire in front of him. He unsheathed his sword and cut off the vampire's arms. "If you don't tell me then I'll torture you until you do."

"Heh, I've endured worse then you, terran."

Meikyou knew not to lose his head here. If he did, he might end up being killed. A vampire without limbs is still a vampire after all. They could regenerate at a moments notice and if that happened, their positions could easily be reversed.

"Have you? We'll see about that." Meikyou closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Nanomachine crusnik 06, release of restriction to 30 percent approved." A tiny voice in his head responded. _'Crusnik 06 loading. Limitation at 30 percent... Acknowledged.'_

Meikyous' features grew vampiric immediately after he spoke. Claws replaced nails and fangs replaced canines. Not only that, His hair rose, his lips turned grey and his eyes turned red. **"Do you still want to keep you mission here a secret?"** Meikyous' voice was slightly demonic now.

"Heh, don't try to scare me. I know about those pathetic illusions the terrans can do. Sorry but they won't work on me." The vampire grinned at the ANBU thinking he'd won since his enemy was resorting to illusions.

**"You've probably seen a lot in your life so consider this. Humans live by eating the flesh of birds and cows. Vampires live by drinking the blood of those humans. Following that logic, isn't it possible that something lives by devouring vampires?"**

The vampires' eyes widened as he considered that possibility. He also considered that the person in front of him wasn't using an illusion.

**"I am a crusnik. A vampire that lives by devouring vampires. Now then, if you don't want to be my next meal, you'll tell me what I want to know."**

"Sorry terran, but if I tell you then my clients will torture me severely like the last guys they sent. You'll have to kill me first."

**"As you wish"** Meikyou stabbed the vampire in the heart with his sword. Since the sword wasn't silver the vampire wouldn't die right away.

The vampire looked up and smirked. "You shouldn't have done that. You've caused the destruction of this village. My client implanted a microchip inside each of our bodies that monitor our vital signs. Since you've killed my partner and stabbed me in the heart the chips have already informed my client of our demise. My client said that if we failed our mission then he'd use this village as a test subject for his new experiment."

The information Meikyou had just heard slightly troubled him. Depending on who this client was Konoha was in trouble. Before the crusnik could get anything else out of the vampire, he saw that his opponent was dead from the wounds.

**"Might as well clean up."** The blood that came from the injuries of the two vampires started to move across the floor towards the crusnik. When it reached his body, the blood started to enter his body through his feet.

**"Well then, I mi**ght as well see how Gelés is doing." Meikyou said as his features turned back to normal. The ANBU retrieved his silver knife from the vampire that had it embedded in his chest before using a katon jutsu on the two corpses.

_'Wait, he said that there was another person that their client hired, that person failed so those two were hired. I've never seen a vampire here in Konoha before so whatever their objective was, it wasn't in Konoha. Now that I think about it, Gelés did say something about here running into obstacles getting here. If the two are connected then that means'_

Meikyou ended his thoughts there and decided to see if his thoughts were true or not. He quickly ran to the room that Gelés was in and put his hand on the knob when he realized that he had blood on his clothes and face from the fight. He quickly put his ANBU mask on and just shrugged about the blood on his clothes. The material was dark so it wouldn't show that easily.

When he opened the door, the ANBU saw the walls and floors were no longer the annoying white they once were. Instead, they were colored crimson red, the color of blood. (A/N: I was so tempted to end the chapter here)

Every doctor and nurse that was delivering Gelés' child was lying on the floor in their own blood. All of them had wounds similar to a sword on vital areas of their body. It would've been a miracle if any of them had survived for even a few seconds after they'd been stabbed.

Meikyou looked at Gelés and saw that she was unconscious. The crusnik ran over to her and lightly shook her. Gelés' eyes fluttered a bit but other than that there was no reaction.

"Who did all this?" Meikyou wondered aloud. Before he had time to ponder any further, a noise was heard from the room somewhere. It was the sound of an infant crying. Meikyou quickly searched around the room but didn't find anything thanks to the dead bodies and the fact that everything was the same color.

"Why did you have to make me color-blind God? Did I do something to anger you in a past life?" Meikyou retreated to a corner for a minute and a dark cloud appeared above him. "Seriously, I thought you were a nice and merciful deity but it turns out that you're just a big jerk, I hate you." Meikyou's voice had become an annoyingly whiny voice that was insanely pathetic. (2) After another few seconds of this, Meikyou stood up and checked for where the crying was the loudest.

Meikyou saw movement under the covers on Gelés' bed. He pulled back the sheets and saw a small child wrapped in a blanket. The ANBU removed his mask and picked up the child.

"I'm not taking care of you." He said while looking at the child. "I don't know the first thing about kids. I'd have a better shot at leaving you out in the wild and let some wolves find you. Now there's a thought."

As if a response to Meikyou's remark, the infant wailed loudly.

Meikyou started to panic and looked around for something to give the child so that it would stop crying.

"Please God, make it stop. I join the church if I have to. Just make it stop."

The infant's crying started to subside a bit before it went to sleep.

Meikyou sighed and started to study the child. Meikyou discovered that the infant was a boy and that he had eyes like his mother. "Now if only I knew who the father was I'd know what to name it. Oh well, I'll just use Gelés' last name instead. How about this name, Naruto Uzumaki Nightroad."

--

1- Single sword style: Crescent strike

2- Meikyou is going to be the Abel of Konoha. I could just see Abel wallowing in a corner somewhere complaining about something so I made Meikyou do it. P.S. Meikyou isn't color-blind.

A/N: So here's the first chapter of my rewrite. I felt that I started out good but got worse as the chapter progressed. Maybe this is just because I've read over this story to many times but still, the rest of the chapters will hopefully be better. I NEED A BETA!! I will beg if I have to but I need someone to tell me if I'm writing crap or not.

Okay pairings, I'm thinking this is going to be a harem for both Naruto and Abel. The only definite pairing is Naruto and Esther.

This will probably upset a few people but I'm getting rid of my other story soon. If anyone wants it, they can have it. I realize that I'm not cut out for stories that have Naruto using a puppet. Just PM me if you want it.


End file.
